Feels Like the First Time
by AberrantScript
Summary: Carol invites Luna over for a sleepover, and things get pretty hot. A commish.


**Author's Notes:**

My very first commission! I actually finish this awhile ago, but it took a bit to edit and finalize it. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

There's a load of references in this that I put in for fun. See if you guys can catch them all~

Commissioned by anonymous. ;3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House _Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME

"So, I can just, uh, head into your room, right?" Luna asked, shyly rubbing her shoulder.

Carol gave her a smile, and patted her girlfriend's hip.

"Sure, Luna, I'll be right back, ok? Just go ahead and grab something to wear from the dresser, alright?"

Luna heard her girlfriend head back into the kitchen to grab themselves a couple Dr. Peppers. She bit her lip and rubbed her hands together. Feeling a little shy, a little excited.

Carol's parents were never around much, and they rarely noticed when Luna came over. So, this impromptu sleepover was completely under their radar, but still it was a sleepover.

Her first sleepover with Carol. With her girlfriend.

_Oh geez, dude, are we gonna try something tonight?_

The fifteen year old rocker walked over to Carol's dresser and opened up a drawer, and blushed.

It was the underwear drawer.

And like, Luna wouldn't exactly consider herself a pervert by any means… at least not in public, y'know?

Now, get her behind closed doors, with some earbuds, a phone, and crystal clear internet access? Then, yeah, the inner freak comes roaring out!

_Ok, Luna, just shut the drawer._

She saw a lacy bra that was so small it was guaranteed to show a ton of cleavage.

_Sh-shut the drawer, dude._

Her fingers touched a silky thong. She didn't even know Carol owned any thongs! Had she ever worn that in class before? Had she ever, y'know, worn that when snogging Luna…?

_Shut the damn drawer, Luna!_

"Ok!" she hissed to herself, reluctantly shutting it and opening a new one.

_Ah, now this is more like it._

She reached inside and found a super long, slightly worn shirt. The brunette held it up to her neck and let it drape down her body.

It looked like it would cover her up to just halfway down her thighs. Perfect!

The young teen girl grabbed her shirt's hem and started to pull it up. But right as it crested her belly button, she froze up.

_Oh, crap! What if she walks in on me changing?_

Her pretty freckled face blushed something fierce as she considered her options.

Carol had a closet, and Luna was small enough to hide inside there and change in relative privacy.

There was also a bathroom she could use, too.

Or…

Luna bit her lip as she went ahead and started slipping the shirt up her slim stomach.

She could go ahead and strip down, even though her girlfriend might walk in on her...

That wouldn't be so bad, would it? They've already sent a few racy texts to each other.

A selfie of Luna hooking her thumb into her skirt and pulling it down just enough to reveal her panties.

A pic of Carol stepping into the shower with her hand covering her boobs, only wearing a sly grin.

I-it's not like Carol hasn't already imagined what Luna looks like without her rocker getup.

Heaven knew Luna tried to imagine what Carol would look like if she just turned around and dropped her arm, too.

But, as the shirt came up to her breasts, Luna paused with a slight frown.

What if Carol didn't like how flat she was? Sigh...

Place her beside someone like Lori, someone who actually had knockers to brag about, and the difference was as plain as day.

Luna sighed again, her fists squeezing her shirt; her considering just lowering the garment back down and going into the bathroom where-

"What's wrong, Lune?" Carol asked.

Luna jumped, turning around with wide eyes. Her shirt was still rolled up underneath her breasts, and Carol's eyes took the opportunity to peruse the young teen's exposed torso.

"C-Carol! What are you doing here?"

Carol smirked as she leaned against her doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. She always loved making this young thing flustered.

"Well, I was admiring the show, but it paused before it ended…"

Her deep blue eyes darkened as they roamed all over Luna's body, especially seeing that cute little flush on her freckled cheeks.

Luna gulped. She'd only seen this expression a few times before, and it always meant that mischief was afoot.

"S-sorry, Carol, I was thinking…"

"Oh, really? What were you thinking about?"

Carol saw the girl's eyes turn down, her cheeks start to turn to a frown.

Luna muttered something and crossed her arms over her bare stomach.

The blonde couldn't make out what she said, but the body language, the shyness… it all pointed to one thing.

Her little rocker was self-conscious.

This little fact, coupled with how adorable Luna's blush looked, gave Carol the fuzziest feelings inside.

It seemed Luna had finally got up the nerve to open her lips to give her an answer, and Carol was already thinking ahead for a plan of action.

"I-I, uh, got cold feet, luv. I, um, I just think you'd like to watch something else, y'know?"

Carol was getting hungry. The raw emotion in her girlfriend, the fear and excitement and lust oozing from Luna… The blonde teen could feel her heart beat faster.

"Nah, I actually really like this program," the seventeen year old coolly replied, "Would you mind unpausing? I think it was just about to get to the good part~"

Luna's cute freckled cheeks bloomed like cherry blossoms, and her bony shoulders rode up to hide her embarrassing flush that was crawling down her neck.

"O-oh, y-you… you really want to watch?"

Carol was noting the sudden change in Luna's demeanor. How confident the girl was earlier when she started stripping; how subdued and hesitant she was now that fear had set in. What she needed was reassurance, and a chance to let that blossom inside to bloom.

The blonde was also noting how gorgeous her girlfriend looked. How tight her stomach was. How little freckles dotted down around her belted skirt. How a hint of panties was visible, peeking at her from just over that studded belt.

Carol's sparkling blue eyes trailed down Luna's legs, admiring the muscled outline beneath that skirt; her lean calves. She kinda liked seeing a girl in combat boots, too. The raw strength was there… she just needed a guide, an outlet to express it… a safe place for it to grow.

And as her sinister eyes trailed back up Luna's flushed body, they gave Luna that safe place to flourish.

With a sparkling wink, and a reassuring, "Hell yeah," Carol gave Luna as much support as she'd need.

The rocker chick gulped. Her cheeks were caught in that weirdly awkward place where they kinda REALLY wanted to smile a lot, and they also wanted her to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

She gulped again, whispered encouraging words to herself that she was sure stayed inside her head.

"_Ok, dude, you can do this. Rock her world._"

Carol smirked. That totally didn't stay inside her head.

Luna's hands were a little shaky, but gripped her shirt tight. Her brown eyes looked up at Carol's face.

Should she do this, uh, like this? Like, just rip it off and toss it aside? Should she spin the garment around her finger and yip and holler? Should she pull up one side first and stick her tongue out or-

_Shit, Luna, it's not rocket science, just flash her already._

Her bony fingers clenched around the shirt, and with no elegance and very little poise, she jerked it over her bra and-

Got her hands stuck in the fabric over her head.

Carol was watching the poor girl dance, wiggling her butt and legs, and flailing her arms. She was sure Luna was trying to seduce her… with an odd, creepy mating display… yeah…

The poor girl really needed to learn how to properly seduce a woman.

…

"_Help, dude! I'm stuck!_"

Oh, shit! Carol sprang into action, jumping forward and grabbing her girlfriend's arms to keep her still. She helped free her from the evil shirt; only to reveal a very shy and humiliated girl underneath.

"Th-thanks, Carol. C-can I die now?"

Those mischievous blue eyes gazed up and down Luna's body.

She noticed the poor girl's bra had been yanked up just enough that a curious little nub was peeking out at Carol. She smiled as if to say, 'hi there.'

Luna caught her curious eyes, and looked down at her body. When she realized she prematurely flashed the blonde teen, she sucked in air. Puffing her cheeks out, grabbing her face with her hands.

Carol knew the warning signs for an imminent yell, so she reached out a hand and pinched Luna's cheek.

The brunette girl let out her air, slumped her body forward, and stared at the ground.

Sigh. If Lucy was there, she could open an Oblivion Gate and suck the rocker into a Daedric realm. Uh, or she could if Luna actually knew what those were; and she didn't play nerdy games when no one was around so she obviously had no idea what-

"You're spacing out again, Luna," Carol tapped Luna's shoulder.

The fifteen year old blinked her eyes and looked up.

"And, to answer your question," the blonde started, her hand slithering down Luna's side, "I'd rather you not die just yet."

Her piercing blue eyes gazed right into embarrassed brown eyes, as two fingers pinched a pink bra cup.

Both girls froze. Luna could feel a single pushing into her fleshy chest. Carol could feel the heavy breaths Luna was taking.

Her fingers slowly tugged that cup over the nipple, securing the breast back into its prison.

When Carol released her, Luna felt like she might fall. Her lungs heaving for oxygen, her legs like jelly and barely functioning.

The blonde rubbed her girlfriend's side before dropping her hand. She walked over to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs.

Luna was standing in the middle of the room, all awkwardly and flustered-ly.

Carol's wicked eyebrows and smirk danced as she opened her lips.

"_Well? Want to continue~?_"

Luna's eyes widened, her face darkened with rosy hues.

She rubbed her arm as she took in everything. Still dressed in her skirt, boots, and bra; there was much she could do. She looked at the blonde, and she knew she had to give it her all. To do a good job. To seduce her. To give her the very best.

But that sly nagging voice that toyed around with her mind, that sounded just like Carol, reminded her that she need only have fun. That if Luna hadn't already made her run off with her earlier flub, then she had nothing more to worry about.

_Just have fun,_ she told herself.

Those blue eyes were watching her and waiting for a show! And Luna was gonna give it to her~

She turned around, looking over her shoulder.

Carol leaned back, smiling as she watched.

Luna's fingers slipped down her sides, finding the bra strap. She popped it open and held it together with just two fingers.

She spun around, cocking a hip to the side. Her tongue peaked out, whilst her hands let go of her bra to roam along her stomach.

Carol's eyes were distracted by those dancing hands, but she still watched the bra. Waiting for it to fall…

But Luna's body wiggled and moved, and her shoulders managed to keep the straps in place. Her hands found their way to her chest, and she cupped her breasts, giving them a squeeze.

"_Do you want to see these, luv?_" she teased.

Carol nodded, her face beginning to flush.

Luna leaned toward her, puckering her lips, blowing a kiss.

The blonde's heart skipped; her fingers wanting to catch it, but too embarrassed to move.

Luna's wicked grin flashed as she turned around once more. Her hands grabbed the cups and pulled them down. She looked over her shoulder as she held the bra off to the side by the end of one strap.

Carol gulped, leaning forward.

The rocker started dancing, wiggling her hips side to side, bending her body in marvelous ways. But never revealing her chest to curious, lusting eyes.

The bra was flung in the air, and blue eyes followed it until they were covered up by a pink cup.

Her pale cheeks blushed so hard as she pulled the bra from her face. A perfect bullseye.

Then, she looked at Luna, gripping the bra tight.

_Oh, damn._

Luna was bent at the hip, still looking over her shoulder. Her belts were lying on the ground, and her skirt…

Azure eyes widened. A hand brushed blonde bangs away from a forehead. A throat gulped down air.

That skirt slipped over a perky bum, revealing pink panties. Purple slipped down Luna's legs until it pooled 'round her boots.

The rocker kicked it away.

Carol watched as Luna slowly turned around, covering her breasts up with an arm.

Now fully turned to face her girlfriend, she revealed that her cute panties had a skull on the front. Her body was mostly flat, but toned. She had these slight curves at her hips and legs that made Carol want to start exploring. Her arm wasn't holding back much at her chest, but the blonde teen wished so badly Luna would stop teasing her and let her finally see what they looked like!

Luna wasn't done playing yet. She still had three pieces left to go before it was Carol's turn. So, she walked over, rocking her hips back and forth. And once she was only a step away, she swung a boot in the air and landed right on Carol's lap.

"_Care to help me out of these?_" Luna asked politely, rolling her foot a little.

Carol looked up at her girlfriend; just feeling the dominance in the situation. Standing over her, almost stepping on her…

Yet, Luna was still so shy, so awkward.

Carol grinned as she worked the laces apart. She pulled the boot off and dropped it to the floor. And then, she attacked Luna's sock, peeling it away until her little toes were free.

That foot moved away, and a new foot took its place. And Carol freed it with expert efficiency. But, just before Luna could move her foot away, the blonde minx seized it with her fingers. She held her breath as Carol lifted her toes up to her face, pressing her soft lips to each one, breathing her warm breath across her sole.

The brunette nearly lost balance, and Carol had to quickly return her foot just so she could regain her footing and not fall.

Both girls breathless, Luna shook with lust as she forced herself to squeeze her thighs together, grab her panties with one hand and tug them down…

Carol leaned way forward, holding her breath…

Then, Luna cupped her vagina with her hand, completely cutting off any visual, whilst her hips and legs wiggled around and those panties fell to the ground.

Now, fully naked, Luna stood with a pleased smirk as Carol gaped.

"You tease!"

Luna chuckled as she hopped onto the bed and hid under the blankets.

"Your turn~"

Carol's fingers inched across the bedding, so tempted to rip the sheets away and-

She inhaled and tried to calm her nerves.

Fine. So, Luna was gonna pull this on her, then she'd pull out another trick.

Luna peeked her eyes out from under the blanket, and then froze stiff as a board as Carol straddled her.

"Nuh uh, no peeking, little girl," the blonde tsked, lifting the blanket up and covering her girlfriend's eyes.

"First, I'm taking my shirt _and_ bra off, Luna. I sure wish you could see my girls right now…"

Luna shivered as she heard the clothing hit the ground, then she groaned as two soft cushions pushed against her face through the blanket.

"Do you feel them, Luna? Mmm, such a shame you can't touch them either…"

She could hear Luna starting to whine. She smiled like a hungry predator as she leaned up on her knees and practically ripped her skirt off.

The next thing Luna heard was the remains of Carol's outfit fluttering to the ground. And then, she felt something hot press into her face - well, the blanket but still.

Carol smirked as she moved her hips against her girlfriend.

"Can you feel me, Luna? You can't see this either, cause you're a bad girl. And bad girls don't get rewards~"

Luna groaned. That delicious heat moved away from her, and then she squealed as the blanket was yanked up and a body slid inside her little cocoon of warmth.

She looked to her side, and Carol looked right back at her.

Luna gulped, Carol smirked.

"S-so, that… that was hot."

The blonde's fingers drifted over, poking Luna in the hip.

"Yes, it was. Now, we shouldn't get carried away… unless you want to?"

Luna nearly choked.

Did Carol just ask her if she wanted to make sex? No, have love? Wait! Ahh! She couldn't even think straight! So, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wanna watch a movie with me!?"

Well, she basically shouted it, but-

Carol grinned, happy to have her shy, easily flustered girlfriend right beside her. In her bed. Under her blanket. Naked. Mmm~

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

Their bare bodies were just inches apart. They could feel the heat coming from the other. So close…

Luna chuckled, so flustered the only thing she could think of was:

"B-Bambi?"

Carol laughed, rolling onto her side, facing her girlfriend.

"I didn't know you were a furry~"

Luna's eyes got huge.

"Wha- no! I don't wanna shag Faline!"

Carol leaned closer.

"Who said anything about shagging?"

Luna gulped.

"I-I…"

"Oooh, I know what we could watch!"

Carol saved her from further humiliation, at least for a few seconds.

Luna leaned in as she saw Carol type on her phone.

"Po- pornhu- oh geez."

She turned toward Carol, all blushy and shocked.

"Are you serious?"

Carol replied by wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-I didn't know you watched… this."

"And why is that?"

Luna's throat was so dry.

"I dunno. You seem so…"

"Elegant?" Carol supplied, "Collected? Mischievous?"

"Er, I was gonna say 'straight-laced.'"

Carol blinked, "Oh, well I used to be…"

She snuggled up to her girlfriend, casually pressing their bodies together.

"...until I met you."

Luna wet her lips.

_Dudes, I can feel her tits on my-_

"So, what do you like watching?" Carol asked.

Both girls looked at the little screen; the home page of Pornhub awaiting them.

Luna went first.

"W-well, I uh, like some freaky things."

Carol pressed her nose into the rocker's neck.

"Go on~"

Luna felt a kiss on her throat and she groaned.

"C-come on, I can't think when you do that…"

Carol whispered into her skin, "_Sorry, babe, I'll try to be good._"

Luna felt a tongue kiss her skin, and she shivered.

"Mmm, I like, uh, g-gangbangs and uh, feet and, oh geez-"

Carol's hand was fluttering over Luna's naked stomach. Oh god, what was she-

"Anything else?"

Luna felt that tongue swipe up her neck again, followed by a wet kiss. She squeezed her legs together as she reached down and grabbed Carol's hand.

"I also like cum…"

Carol's attention stopped.

"Cum? Like-?"

"Like, all of it. Girlcum, guycum, gallons of it, splooging everywhere."

"Huh, I'm pretty vanilla compared to you then."

Luna turned to look at her. On her stomach, their hands threaded together.

"Vanilla is cool," she smiled encouragingly. "What do you like best?"

Carol's fingers pressed into Luna's stomach.

"Well, I really like it when a man and woman get married, and-"

She leaned over Luna, raised up on her elbow. Her blonde hair fell across the blanket.

"They try to get pregnant."

Luna felt those fingers poking her stomach, rubbing her skin, caressing her down there. It finally clicked exactly where "down there" was; where Carol's fingers were so fascinated to be.

"Just imagine how hot it would be…" her naughty fingers pressed deeper into Luna's belly, "To put all your love inside your wife, to watch her face as she orgasms and takes it all. To touch her stomach with your hand as a new life is made inside her, just below the surface…"

Luna could barely breathe.

"That's so hot…"

Carol smiled lovingly at her.

"Is that so?"

She laid down and tugged on Luna, subtly asking her to lean over the blonde.

"Now, imagine you're the wife, and your husband is on top of you-"

Both girls moaned as Luna straddled her; laying on her for the most part, yet still leaning on her elbows.

From their toes to their bellies, their hot skin was touching. They were so feverish they could die.

Carol looked up into her eyes.

"Imagine laying here, submissive and holding onto him."

Her hands wrapped around Luna's neck.

"Imagine rolling your hips to get his cock deeper inside you."

She moved her hips a little, making them both groan.

"Th-this…" Luna's eyes squeezed shut, "I can barely think."

Carol pulled the girl down onto her, pressing her nails into her back, wrapping her legs around her.

They both felt it, the exact moment their sexes touched; and it was like lightning went through their bodies.

"You don't have to think, Luna," she whispered as she held on tight, "You just have to knock me up."

Their bodies were so tense, so hot. Luna pressed her face into Carol's collarbone, and squeezed her tightly.

And then, her hips started moving.

She followed the rhythm in her heart and gave it her all, while Carol sang to her such beautiful moans and took everything she gave.

The blonde's nails pressed into Luna's shoulders, her ankles touched together. Luna's hot breath tickled her ear as she closed her eyes and moaned, throwing her hips forward to grind against her lover.

Luna was experiencing a fever. She wet her lips, feeling the sweat dot along her forehead. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't hear anything except for Carol's moans. The young teen grunted as she drove her hips forward; not even knowing if the movements were working, but too tense with arousal to even consider changing course. She could feel a ball of energy in her stomach, coiling up, readying itself to explode. The rocker had flicked her bean enough times to know what was coming, and she clenched herself tighter around Carol.

Carol yelped in surprise as Luna clamped down onto her so tight she could barely breathe, as her hips threw themselves into her so hard the blonde's legs were forced down onto the bed, spread wide.

And then, she screamed when Luna suddenly bit her neck; causing a chain reaction that had both girls shaking and arching in the air. So tense, when their orgasm finally hit it was like they'd snapped in two, falling back to the bed in a heap of limbs.

They were breathing heavily; Luna's thin body rising and falling atop Carol's juicy mountains with every deep breath. Soon, the blonde groaned from the strain.

"Luna, I can't breathe."

The brunette rolled over onto her back, giving an apology with her raspy voice.

Their sweaty bodies laying side by side, their hands touching, then clasping together. Carol shlicked her thighs together, amazed at how soaked her bedding was.

"Dang, you really did a number on me."

She was smiling when she turned to look at Luna, but the brunette was staring up at the ceiling, holding onto her hand tight.

"You ok, Lune?"

A hint of doubt crept into her pretty blonde head.

Luna didn't regret what happened, did she? Carol asked for consent, right? Right!? Oh damn, she couldn't remember! Oh shit, this was bad. So very bad!

Luna squeezed the girl's hand; the blonde watching her closely.

"We… we just did it, didn't we?"

Luna wet her lips, looking over at Carol's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yup."

Carol wanted to say she wasn't on edge, but she was totally on edge…

Luna's face was indiscernible for awhile. Until her lips quirked on the end, signaling the start of a smile. And finally, Carol's heart was given a free pass to beat happily again.

"We made love!" Luna nearly shouted, throwing her hands up (including Carol's, still clasped in hers).

"We really did," Carol parroted, "So, did you like it?"

"Dude," Luna smiled brightly, "I flippin' loved it!"

The fifteen year old laid back with a dopey grin, not caring that her mischievous girlfriend's fingers were slowly walking up the side of her ribs, scarcely an inch away from her bosom.

"You know," Carol whispered, rolling closer to her best girl, sliding a leg possessively over Luna's lower body, "I can think of a few more things we can do~"

Luna shivered as those fingers crawled to the bottomost edge of her breast, and then she grimaced.

"Oh, bullocks, I'm gonna have to get a rain check."

Carol blinked, "What, why?"

Luna blushed, starting to get out from under the covers.

"I, uh, need the little rocker's room, hehe, uh, be right back?"

Carol sighed, "You know how to get there, right?"

Luna hopped onto the ground.

"Yep!"

She started to grab her shirt, but stopped herself.

"Your parents won't be home tonight, will they?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"Nope, they got some city hall function they're attending. Then, they'll probably get drunk again, so we have nothing to worry about."

Luna smirked as she stood up straight and sauntered over to the doorway, leaning against it and baring her freckled, perky arse to a pair of hungry blue eyes.

"Good, so I don't need to worry about anyone else getting a free show~"

She smacked her bum before heading off toward the restroom.

Meanwhile, Carol's eyebrow twitched. Between her legs, a new flood had drenched her sheets; as if someone had just released the river of Isengard. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn't. She had to have Luna again, and soon dammit!

She got up and crept toward the hallway. Then, with a sly grin, she followed stealthily behind Luna's perfect arse.

* * *

Luna was a cute bathroom goer. Yeah, Carol knew that's like a really weird thing to think about your girlfriend. But Luna was cute! She sang while doing her business, whistled while washing her hands, and right now she was humming as she opened the door. Her hips were dancing, and she was hopping on her toes; doing this cute dance.

The cuteness made Carol's heart _hnngh!_ so hard.

_Gosh, I love this girl._

Even now, Luna was blissfully unaware of the danger lurking just out of sight as she started walking toward Carol's bedroom.

But she squeaked when her wrists were suddenly seized, and she was pushed against a wall.

"Wha-" she was cut off with desperate lips. Her eyes closed, her legs grew weak, as she was snogged nearly to death.

Carol pulled her lips away and breathed heavily with Luna.

"Wow, dude."

The rocker was basically a limp doll in her arms.

"S-sorry," Carol blushed, "I want to do it again."

"Like," Luna's wide eyes were so priceless, "here, in the hallway?"

The blonde pressed her breathy lips into Luna's neck and started kissing.

"Why not?"

Her tongue slid along Luna's skin, and the brunette nearly fell over.

Moaning, knees wobbling, she held onto Carol's shoulders as her throat was claimed with wet kisses.

Those hot lips smooched their way down to Luna's collarbone, before Luna had to nudge her girlfriend's leg with her toes.

"I-if we're gonna keep going, I may need to lie down."

Carol smiled reassuringly against her skin.

"Don't worry about falling. I'll hold you."

Luna did this adorable squee inside her head at how romantic that was; then, it turned into a drawn out moan when Carol cupped the bottom of her butt to hold her steady, using her body to press Luna to the wall.

The rocker's hands went to Carol's blonde hair, clutching onto the back of her head, whilst those naughty lips of hers were caressing all over her collarbone.

"Carol, I-I…"

Those lips pressed into her sternum before, smiling, they released her tongue for a long, wet lick that had Luna's body shivering.

"_Fuck…_"

Her hands were shaking as they gripped blonde locks. Slowly, she started nudging Carol's head to the side. Luna sighed as she felt her girlfriend's mischievous grin glide along the side of her breast.

When horny brown eyes looked down at her bust, she groaned. Carol's face was pressed into her breast, her nose poking her nipple, and her blue eyes sparkling.

Carol had made Luna's thighs so wet; and yet at the same time, she was so adorable it hurt.

The blonde's cute nose kept prodding her boob. Then, she started sniffing her like a puppy, tickling her nipple. Luna giggled and tried pushing her head away.

"Come on, dude, stop it!"

She succeeded in getting her off her chest, but now Carol's nose was smooshed into her hand and was still sniffing.

Luna laughed, "Come on, you're not a dog."

Carol grinned, licking her palm.

"Bark!" she panted, then sniffed her girlfriend's hand more.

Luna lost it; laughing so hard she fell onto her side, laying on the ground in a fit of giggles.

Carol wiggled her butt as she pressed her lips onto Luna's stomach, kissing her, licking her giggly skin, tickling her with long, golden hair.

She found Luna's belly button, and poked it with her tongue, making the young teen squeal with laughter. Her lips kissed their way back up to her chest.

Luna watched closely, holding her breath, as Carol's lips parted right above her nipple. She felt her warm breaths on her fevered skin, her little nip hardening up. She saw Carol's tongue peek out, so close to touching her…

"I'm dying here, Carol!"

The poor girl squealed when devilish lips closed around her sensitive nipple. She felt her sucking on her skin, and pleasure spiked through her body. Her back arched off the ground, her hands gripped Carol's hair, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

The blonde grimaced, her hair being tugged too hard. But the look on Luna's face made it worth it. With her head thrown back and her mouth parted and moaning. Her body twisting and quivering beneath her touch.

Her lips let go of one nipple, and merrily danced across Luna's chest until they grabbed ahold of her other nip.

Whilst she ravished Luna's bosom, her tongue swirling around each nipple, her lips plucking at the hard peaks until the young teen was driven mad… Her hand was also venturing across Luna's toned body.

Her fingers skipped down the girl's body, her nails dragging on her naked stomach.

Perhaps Luna was distracted by her lips and that's how she wasn't prepared for the touch, or perhaps she was just that sensitive, or otherwise enthusiastic.

But when Carol's fingers poked her vagina, the girl's body exploded, and her cooch gushed everywhere.

Luna fell limp on the ground. So thoroughly worn out and satisfied, she couldn't even move.

Carol smirked down at her girlfriend; amazed at how responsive she was to her touch - but now wondering how the heck they'd clean this mess up.

* * *

They _were_ looking for a mop or broom or, dunno, something to clean up their, uh, mess. That was the plan anyway. But one thing lead to another, and Carol's perfect arse was just too… perfect, and Luna couldn't resist surprise-pushing her over the back of the living room couch and-

"Oh, crap!" the rocker squeaked as Carol's legs wrapped around her and, using strength she'd never seen before, flipped her overhead onto the floor.

Luna landed in a daze, blushing fiercely, staring at her girlfriend with shocked eyes.

Carol, and her unstoppable smirk, were never more arousing.

"I guess those yoga classes I took during the Selfie War really paid off. Uh, Luna? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Luna was so aroused and blushy, "but I think I just came again."

Carol blinked, "Wha- really? All I did was flip you off me."

Luna shivered, gasping, "I-I know, but it was so hot…"

The blonde giggled, reaching over to offer a hand.

"You are strange."

The brunette smirked, "Don't you mean _Luna is strange?_"

"That- that's what I just said, yes."

Luna pouted, "You don't get my joke?"

"That was a joke?"

"Nevermind. I'm sure only like, 109 people would even get it anyway."

Successfully pulled up, Carol pulled her into a squishy boob hug. Being slightly taller than Luna had its perks (it's very perky perks~)

"Aw, don't be upset, poppet."

Luna smiled, nuzzling Carol's hefty chest.

"I know I live with Luan, but her talent for jokes never did rub off on me."

Carol smiled as she kissed her forehead, ruffled her short, messy hair.

"Think of the positives. If you said puns all the time, I'd probably dump you."

Smooch~

Luna smiled, loving how her girlfriend's lips felt on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you gave up trying to outdo Lori."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Luna smiled great big.

"Cause I like you just as you are."

Carol believed Luna had a special talent; that this beautiful teen girl could be the most charming person on the planet without even trying. Often with just little phrases, she could make Carol's heart nearly explode!

She pulled back a little bit just to look into Luna's gorgeous brown eyes. Just smiling, staring, admiring this sincere girl she was lucky enough to call her lover.

Luna grew self-conscious as the blonde kept up the constant eye contact. Blushing, looking away, staring back into those seductive blue eyes.

"Wh-what, dude? Did I say something wrong?"

Carol smiled brightly at her. She let her go, and took a step back.

"Nope. But you made me realize there's something I want to do with you tonight…"

Luna watched, curious and pensive, as Carol lowered her stance… as if she was about to start sprinting.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Carol's brilliant eyes locked onto hers; never wavering.

"You have three seconds, Luna~"

Luna gulped, taking a step back. She squeaked as she felt her butt bump into the couch.

"Three seconds?"

"Mhm. Three seconds before I catch you, sweetie."

Luna's hands gripped the back of the couch. Her brow was quivering. Was she afraid? Excited? She didn't know, but good lord the look in Carol's eyes was enough to set her body on fire… fuck…

"Catch me?"

Carol smirked, "One."

"W-wait, dude, what do you mean 'catch me?'"

"Two…"

"Carol!"

"Three!"

Carol suddenly darted forward, and Luna shrieked. Grabbing the back of the couch, the brunette threw herself over the couch and started running around the furniture.

She happened to look behind her back, only to scream as Carol's hands reached out for her!

Luna ran headlong into a chair, leaping over the back, starting to laugh.

"Carol! What's going on!?"

Carol's predatory eyes watched that succulent arse slip behind the coffee table. As if that could save her…

She didn't reply with anything more than a hungry growl.

Luna's eyes were huge, her heart pounding, as Carol chased her all around the living room.

And when Luna saw an opening, she ran into the kitchen! Quickly hiding under the kitchen table, hoping in vain that the table cloth would hide her naked body from Carol's starving gaze. She shrieked with laughter as Carol pulled the cloth up and spanked her butt.

But she wouldn't be caught so easily! She crawled out from the other side and ran for the backdoor.

Now, it was Carol's eyes that were huge; watching as Luna threw the door open and sprinted into the backyard, completely butt naked.

"What's wrong, blondie?" Luna actually smirked at her, "I thought you were gonna catch me~?"

Carol gulped as she watched Luna spin in the grass. She went to the door and looked around the yard. Sure, they had a privacy fence, but-

"M-maybe we should come back inside. What if someone sees?"

Luna's lustful eyes were driving Carol's horny levels off the charts.

"Who cares? They'll see two sexy girls and probably jack off."

Carol's bare foot touched the porch step, but she hesitated.

"I-I don't know…"

Luna bounced over to her girlfriend and held her hands out with a smile.

"Come on! You look beautiful! You have nothing to be ashamed about~"

Carol was hot and trembling, and Luna's hands looked so inviting, and dancing naked with her girlfriend in the backyard did kinda sound pretty dang hot…

"O-ok."

She let Luna pull her away from the safety of her home, where she could make love to Luna in comfort and privacy. She took tentative steps out onto the grass, her eyes darting every which way.

What if someone looked over the fence?

What if some space nerd was spying on them with a satellite?

What if-

Then, she saw Luna smiling at her, as the young rocker let go of her hand and started dancing around the yard. Her own lips twitched. Her heart skipped. She became enthralled; unable to remember her worries.

Carol felt Luna slip an arm around her waist, and she followed suit by putting her hands around Luna's neck. They started moving in circles; Luna humming a song that left Carol feeling like they were spinning down the highway to hell~

At one point, Luna brought her in for a low dip. And Carol, seeing the sky above her lover's face, remembered where they were and became self-conscious again.

"What if something bad happens from this?"

Luna's eyes were so warm and comforting to her. So safe to fall into. Like a heated blanket on a cold night.

"Don't fret none, luv. Luna has you."

Carol wanted to chuckle at how dorky she was, but found herself heating up instead.

"Keep charming me like that and I just might let you have me…"

Luna blinked, "What, here? Now?"

She was surprising Carol at how strong she was without even knowing it, too. She wasn't even straining holding her girlfriend in a dip for this long?

The blonde's eyes were getting hazy. Her arms circled around Luna's neck.

"Woah, dude, watch it. I nearly fell-"

Carol tugged on her again, smirking as Luna struggled to maintain balance.

"What's wrong, Luna? Don't you want to fall for me?"

Luna gulped, her heart suddenly gotta go fast like a blue ass prickly smurf. Fuck…

"I-I, just don't want you to mess your hair up for me."

Carol chuckled, pulling Luna's face down closer to her lips.

"It takes six cans of dry shampoo to make my hair this perfect. But I love you more than my hair~"

Luna was starting to sweat.

"B-but what if we get itchy?"

"Don't fret none, luv. I'll scratch that itch for you~"

Luna's lips were so close to being captured. And she knew once that happened, she'd get jelly legs again, and they'd tumble down into the icky grass.

"Why don't we get a blanket first, Carol?"

The blonde sighed, but relented. She let Luna break free from her prison, and admired the perfect view as the brunette ran inside to grab a blanket.

In no time at all, they were sitting down under a tree, facing each other. Their hands were walking around on the blanket with their finger-legs. Suddenly, Luna's hand bows down before presenting herself to Carol's royal hand.

"_My Queen, how beautiful you look today._"

Carol snorted, "I'm your queen now?"

Luna blushed, her eyes begging her to just play along with it.

Carol's hand did a little curtsy.

"_My, how dashing thou lookest, good Knight. Why hast thou come to bid upon me?_"

Luna got all flustered again, her bony shoulders hiding her burning ears from sight.

"_Uh… in English, please?_"

Carol chuckled behind her hand, her eyes twinkling.

"_My apologies, Knight. So, might I ask why you have come to visit me?_"

Luna smirked, staring down at their hands. Her own hand did this twirl with the thumb, like she was gesturing some grand thing.

"_I was in a nearby village when one of your citizens told me of a beautiful monarch. She was said to have hair that shines brighter than the sun. She has teeth that glisten like starlight. Her skin is as flawless as a snowflake. I told them such a woman could never exist._"

"_O-oh, really?_"

"_Mhm, but I had to find out. And guess what?_"

Luna's hand was reaching out for Carol's.

"_The rumors were true._"

Her fingers wrapped around Carol's. She brought their locked hands up between their faces.

Luna smiled at her and kissed the back of Carol's hand.

"I found a perfect girl."

The blonde's lips were twitching, her eyes were leaking. She threw her arms around Luna and they both fell down onto the blanket. Luna held onto her as she cried into her neck; laughing and giving tears of joy.

"You're too good to me," she breathlessly cried, kissing Luna everywhere she could reach.

Luna giggled, tickled by the kisses. She blushed, touched by the emotions in Carol's voice. She hugged her girlfriend tightly though, and made sure Carol knew that she was entirely worth it. And soon she had the blonde on her back, and she was trailing kisses down her neck.

Then, she turned her body around so that she was kissing her girlfriend's thighs, and her own thighs were spread before the blonde's face.

Carol knew of the sixty-nine position, but nothing could prepare her for seeing Luna's cute, pink vagina being presented above her lips. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Luna had already came at least twice, so her smell was so strong, encompassing her like a whirlwind. She opened her eyes again, and they were love-drunk.

The blonde grabbed Luna's hips and brought her in close. She opened her lips and pecked that wet cunt, smiling when her best gal grinded into her nose. She felt Luna's lips slide closer and closer to her center, so she jumped right in.

The two were holding on tight as their lips and tongues dug into the other's pussy.

Carol's tongue wiggled its way inside Luna's body, and she felt the girl shriek against her clit. The young rocker shook and lost her focus; and Carol had to pinch her butt to remind her of her sacred duty to make her girlfriend cum, too!

Luna was trying her best, but Carol had at least two years of masturbation experience on her. And that time gave the blonde more stamina than what could be found in a young, energetic, and very horny fifteen year old. In no time at all, her body was quivering atop Carol. She was gasping and flinching and couldn't even make her tongue work anymore.

Carol grinned as she ate out her girlfriend. She loved hearing her moaning, loved feeling her hands grasp her thighs tightly and not letting go.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Luna shrieked, "I'm so close!"

The blonde's pussy was so hot, so close already… Luna's breathy moans were almost enough to set her off. Hopefully, Luna could take care of her soon!

They both felt the exact moment her orgasm hit. Her whole body went real tight, and like an arrow being released from a nock, she jerked and yelled. She came so hard, she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She hugged Carol's legs to her chest, and held on tight; because if she let go, she knew she'd drift off into space.

The experience was unlike anything else Carol had ever seen. Nothing like porn, nothing like her imagination. She'd thought their orgasms earlier were soul-shattering, but this… When she held Luna and felt her body cum, heard her screams… It was like the young woman had died and was reborn; changed into something knew, something beautiful. And pride, and love filled her bosom because _she_ was the one that held Luna in this pivotal moment.

But, holy fuck, was her pussy ready to cum, too!

"Luna!" she keened, so needy and desperate she could cry.

"Please, hurry!"

Luna snored.

Carol's thighs clenched together, trying to seek out some friction.

"C-come on, Luna, don't do this to me! I'm desperate!"

She snored _louder._

"Don't make me drown you in your sleep with my girlcum…"

Luna rolled in her sleep, falling to the ground, hugging her thigh and making out with it.

"'_rol kiss me._"

Carol leaned up on her elbows and looked at her in disbelief before falling to the ground, grabbing her face, and groaning.

She loved Luna with all her heart. She knew this and accepted it.

But that girl was gonna sleep on the floor tonight because this was absolutely inexcusable.

And when the brunette woke up, she'd be introduced to some vibrant, pink velvet handcuffs and a twelve inch gentleman, Mr. Roundtree.

Nobody's perfect, and neither was Luna. But Carol loved her anyway. Imperfections and all.


End file.
